


Dwight you Kinky Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwight loves dick
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	Dwight you Kinky Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in an hour! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Requested by a Patron

Tears roll down Dwight’s cheeks as he searches the basement of the Coal Tower. If only he could find a medkit, he could heal himself up and get back to work on the generators. Dwight scrounges around the chest, feeling his fingers run over every piece of scrap metal littered about. Dwight is sure to be careful with his injuries. He doesn’t need more injuries other than the gashing open wound in his back, after all.

He eventually finds something, a flashlight. Damn it!

Displeased, Dwight sneaks his way back up the stairs and into the shack. Okay, Dwight thinks to himself, I need to find myself a medkit. We only have two gens left which means-. Suddenly, Dwight's thoughts are cut off by a hoarse sob. It’s Meg; she's injured, standing on top of the stairs, probably going in to search for a medkit herself.

Luckily, Dwight is here to help.

Dwight rushes towards the injured ginger, immediately tending to her wounds. He does his best to tend to her wounds, gently applying pressure to stop excessive bleeding. Tears fall onto the shabby, wooden planks of the shack, leaving small, round dots on the dry wood. 

Dwight pats Meg’s back for reassurance once he’s done. Meg asks him a question as she heals Dwight back.

“What do we do now? Trapper’s got traps everywhere, and we can’t work on a generator without being interrupted. Can you think of anything, Dwight?”

Dwight takes a few moments to think, “Okay, I have a plan. Can you run him around for a while?” Meg nods her head. “Good. That should buy us enough time to complete a generator or two.” 

“But,” Meg starts, “as I said, there are traps everywhere. I can’t run him around for long without being hooked again.”

Dwight scratches his head, “Umm, well.” Dwight swallows, “Um, I don’t know. But that’s all I’ve got right now, so just listen to the plan and we’ll get out of here no problem.” Meg frowns, “Hey, Meg, don’t worry. I’ll come back for you no matter what. I can promise you that. Well, get out of here together.”

Meg tried her best to smile, but she knows what she’s getting into. It’s a suicide mission. There’s no way she won’t be caught in a matter of seconds. 

They’re all doomed, aren’t they?

Dwight walks away from the shack. It’s hard, you know, being everyone’s role model. He just wants a break. Something to take the pressure off him, even just for a second. 

Dwight sneaks past the Trapper and towards a generator. He watches as Meg attracts Trapper's attention, running him towards the shack.

“Good,” Dwight mutters to himself, “that should give us enough time.”

As soon as he says that, he hears Meg scream in the distance, a loud snap following with. Fuck, she was right. Dwight moves away from the generator, crouching towards the main building, the coal tower. 

Instantly, he feels a red hot pain run through him. He yelps in surprise, but more in pain. Dwight takes heavy breaths as he looks down to see his trapped leg. The rusted, bloody metal piercing his flesh. Dwight grasps at the metal trap as he hears Meg scream in the distance again. She must have gotten hooked. She’s dead, carried by those awful spider-like legs into who knows where.

Dwight hears the heartbeat getting closer. But at this point, he isn’t sure if that's the terror radius or if it’s the blood rushing through his ears. Dwight rushes to pull himself out of the metal trap, slipping up and accidentally cutting his thumb on the rusty metal. 

Shit! Shit! SHIT! 

The next thing Dwight knew, he was on a hook. The past few seconds were just a blur, an empty space in his mind. Dwight hangs from the hook in his shoulder, pain numb at this point. He’s used to this pain, far, far too used to it.

Dwight looks in the distance with tears in his eyes. Claudette, she’s here, coming to his rescue. Dwight smiles as he gets unhooked. It’s just them now, Jake having been sacrificed long ago. 

They hear the heartbeat near them again. They give each other a reaffirming glance before splitting ways. Dwight moves towards the shack, while Claudette stays in the area. Claudette, of course, gets caught. The Trapper chases her around for some time before catching her in another trap, which leads to her getting sacrificed on a hook. 

With Dwight alone now, he scourges every corner of the realm searching for the hatch. His face lights up when he sees it in the distance, but with the heartbeat rapidly approaching, he needs to make his move, and make it fast. 

Dwight sprints for the hatch, almost tripping on the way. Dwight dives in for the hatch, but he doesn’t make it. The Trapper takes hold of Dwight’s pants. Damn it! So close, but so far at the same time. 

Dwight doesn’t even struggle in the Trapper’s grasp, already accepting his fate. The Trapper takes Dwight to the basement, and Dwight winces as he prepares for the immense amount of pain. But it doesn’t come, instead, he's dropped onto the gross floor. Dwight hazily looks up towards the man, and his eyes go wide at what he sees. 

The Trapper’s… hard?

The Trapper undoes his clothes, revealing his burnt, naked body. And for the first time, Dwight heats the monstrous man’s voice, commanding him to “suck”. Dwight is in awe at this situation. What the fuck is going on!? This hasn’t happened before! What’s he supposed to do! 

Dwight reluctantly gets to his knees, taking the Trapper's large cock into his hands. The Trapper grunts when Dwight rubs at the large meat, slowly taking the man into his mouth. Dwight guesses that if he goes along with it, he’ll get the hatch. With that in mind, Dwight is eager to please the Trapper. 

The Trapper takes Dwight's head into his hands, gently stroking at the young man’s dark hair. Dwight does his best to please the Trapper. And while Dwight has been dreaming about this scenario for a while, he never would have guessed it would ever happen. Not in a million years. 

Dwight takes the large meat into his throat, humming around the length. The vibrations cause Trappers cock to twitch, and Dwight to chuckle. Dwight steps back as he inhales more air into his lungs, unbuckling the belt keeping his pants up. Dwight wets his fingers with his mouth before taking the larger man’s cock. Dwight stretches himself out, sticking one wet finger into his hole. 

The Trapper chuckles, “Haha, needy slut, aren’t you.” he coos.

Dwight takes the large cock into his throat, making it bulge with the large size. Dwight can’t breathe, and he loves it. 

The Trapper grunts as he starts fucking into the smaller man’s throat. Dwight adds a few more fingers into his ass, stretching himself out to the fullest. 

It takes Dwight by surprise when the Trapper cums down his throat. Pump after pump, cum shoots down into Dwight's throat and straight into his belly. Dwight pulls back from the man, panting and gasping for air. 

The Trapper chuckles, “Don’t think we’re done yet. We’re just getting started!”

The Trapper pins Dwight onto the ground, settling himself between Dwight’s legs. The Trapper moans as he slowly inserts himself into the tight hole. Dwight trembles under the man’s touch. He’s never felt so full before; this is like a dream.

When Trapper bottoms out into the small man, he moves Dwight’s hand over his bulging belly. The Trapper slowly pulls back out, then roughly thrusts back in. Dwight screams in pleasure and pain when the Trapper instantly sets a quick, brutal pace. 

“Fuck,” Dwight moans, “harder!”

Dwight can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. But he can’t control them, they’re coming out automatically. It’s like there was a demon inside of him that was set free. 

The Trapper follows Dwight’s request, going harder and faster than before. Dwight’s moans are like music to the Trappers ears, definitely better than screams. He thrusts into the tight hole, roughly pounding the small boy’s prostate.

Dwight moans, “Fuck! Choke me, Daddy!”

The Trapper is taken aback. He never thought Dwight would be this kinky. He isn’t displeased, though. In fact, he’s the opposite; he’s ecstatic. He takes Dwight’s request and follows along, wrapping his large hands over his neck. He roughly applies pressure onto the young boy’s neck, closing off his airways. 

Dwight cums, spilling his cum all over their bellies. With Dwight clenching around the Trapper’s large cock, the Trapper groans in response. His cock twitches within the boy’s hole. 

The Trapper’s thrusts are sloppy now. He’s seeking his own pleasure, still applying pressure onto Dwight’s neck. The Trapper practically roars as he cums, spilling himself in the skinny boy. A large amount of cum begins to bloat Dwight, Trapper’s cock no longer visible through his belly. Dwight cums again in response, shooting his second load over his belly. 

The Trapper pulls out. He watches as his cum spills out from Dwight’s hole like a steady river. He chuckles as he takes Dwight’s flashlight and plugs him up. He can’t have him spilling any of his precious cum after all. 

The Trapper wraps his body around Dwight, rubbing slow circles over the other’s belly. Fucked out, Dwight doses off into sleep, the Trapper soon following along.


End file.
